


【授权翻译】Unnamed Weecest Short / Weecest无名短篇

by ungewoehnlich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewoehnlich/pseuds/ungewoehnlich
Summary: Dean带着一身伤回到家，Sam为他包扎。





	【授权翻译】Unnamed Weecest Short / Weecest无名短篇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unnamed Weecest Short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721664) by [WincestSounds (Cammerel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds). 



> 本篇Sam 15岁，Dean 19岁。
> 
> 感谢老撒在我纠结措辞时对我的耐心帮助！

 

 

 

       Dean僵硬着身子从67年Chevy Impala的副驾上挪了下来，拿着爸爸给他的钥匙走向他们所住的小旅馆。他一瘸一拐地行进着，耳边是父亲发车上路的响动。父亲将赶赴下一场猎魔，而这次将与他毫无干系。他皱了皱脸，双手在身侧紧握成拳，踉踉跄跄地走向那扇上面有着锈蚀数字牌“15”的老旧房门。用钥匙开了门，他微微迈步进了屋。右手提着装晚饭的袋子腾不开，他便用胳膊肘顶上了门。

       Dean一进屋，Sam就从正在阅读的书本中抬起了头，脸上的笑容在意识到他的兄弟似乎处于伤痛之中时不见踪影。他马上站起身来走到Dean的身旁，接过他手中的袋子置于桌上。“怎么了？”他问道，满心想着安慰Dean，但他不太确定能把握好度。Sam可清楚得很，Dean可能一下子就暴跳如雷。

       年长些的Winchester转过身去锁上门，疼得皱了下脸，接着朝其中一张床深一脚浅一脚地走了过去。“老样子，把我扔到扇窗户上了。”他疼得嘶了几声，努力抬起左手拉起衬衫，给弟弟看那一大块已经被血浸透的纱布。“玻璃渣。”他说道。

       Sam眉头一皱，当即将Dean引至床尾，其间确保他的碰触温柔，不致引发更多疼痛。“待着别动。”他严肃说罢，走进盥洗室，急匆匆地翻着必需品，拿起小急救包。

       罔顾一身伤痛，Dean露齿一笑。比起他自己当然还有父亲，他总是更期待弟弟来料理他的伤口。他试图缓缓屈起右膝，但在感受到一阵烧灼剧痛时便停下了动作，呼吸因这疼痛梗了一下。先前他惧于直视伤口，然而现在他已是吓得僵在当场。

       Sam拿起纱布，布织绷带，镊子，外用酒精，还有他们用来缝合伤口的一套工具回到了狭小的卧室内，跪在坐在床上的Dean身前，“能脱掉衬衫吗？挑玻璃渣能容易些。”

       “当然。”Dean说着，不自觉地皱了下脸，努力脱下他的外套。他的左肩真是一团糟。他不得不停下动作，深吸一口气，将疼痛吞回肚中，不让弟弟发现。一剥下外套，他便用右臂脱下衬衫，肌肉随着动作拉伸扭曲着。脱下的衣服被他丢在地上。

       Sam注意到了Dean费劲的动作，担忧变得更强烈了些。他的哥哥状况实在相当糟糕。他盯着伤口看了一会儿，开始谨慎地动作。在擦去不少血后，他发现伤口处仍有好些碎玻璃碴。他拿起镊子，将那些玻璃碴小心翼翼地挑出来，一心希望Dean没有感到太多疼痛，“疼不疼？你可以先吃点布洛芬之类的药，然后咱们等见效再继续，可能那会儿就不这么疼了。”

       Dean摇摇头，“没事，Sammy，现在已经疼得没工夫管那么多了。”他吸了口气，咽了口唾沫，“只要尽你所能包扎好就行。你的吃的快凉了。”然而事实上，他感到满身狼狈又十足黯然。挫败。疲惫不堪。一次次在父亲的牵制下徘徊于生死线左右。一无是处。他当然不会告诉Sam这些想法，可心里那比外伤疼上千百倍的痛楚却怎么也止不住。

       Sam看了看他，皱起眉头，最终不情不愿地开始再次尽量温柔又快速地包扎起伤口。清掉玻璃碴后，他用外用酒精清理了一下创口，然后小心地将其缝合起来。在缝线末端打了个结，他抬头看向Dean，勉强笑了笑说，“还有什么我需要看的地方吗？”

       “赶紧吃你该死的饭，”Dean气哼哼道，“我没事了，好吗？”他尽量让这话听起来坚定些。其实他并不介意Sam处理他的伤口，但与此同时，Sam的饭就会凉透。

       “我他妈一点都不在意晚饭。”Sam说着，翻了个白眼。Dean有时候总是容易一根筋地只考虑别人，“老实说，Dean，到底还有哪儿？要是你不让我处理，伤口只会变得更糟。”

       “我在车里待了将近四个小时都还好好的，Sam，我说真的，”年长些的Winchester说着，怒气冲冲地瞪着他，“吃，你，的，饭。”

       Sam知道他的兄弟在撒谎，所以他在胸前抱起双臂，摇着头，“在你让我帮忙之前我是不会吃的。”

       Dean叹了口气。他就知道他弟弟不会妥协，他可要比Dean固执太多了。最终Dean还是点点头，“我肩膀的伤挺严重……但膝盖……”他皱起脸，“我还连瞧都没瞧上一眼呢。”老天，伤口必定惨烈无疑。

       Sam带着胜利的喜悦微笑起来，但只持续了一瞬。要是Dean都害怕查看伤口，那可能真他妈糟糕透了，“你现在可以脱掉牛仔裤吗，还是太疼了没办法脱？”

       “反正鞋子该是没问题。”Dean说着，朝脚上的鞋比了个手势，正打算……他停下了动作，看向他的裤子，接着够到扣子想要将其解开。然而抬起胳膊实在太痛了，他不自觉地皱了下脸，“该死的。”

       Sam轻轻地将双手覆在了Dean的手上，然后抓起他的手搁在一边。他小心地松开Dean的鞋子，将它们脱下来，接着开始脱Dean的牛仔裤。他轻松地解开裤扣，然而接下来一阵突如其来的尴尬让他犹豫了一下。“别动。”他磨磨蹭蹭地指示道。

       Dean点了点头，皱起脸来咬住唇，双腿与肩膀传来的要命疼痛让他几乎无法呼吸。

       Sam注意到Dean脸上的表情，深吸了一口气。有点尴尬又怎样？现在最重要的是帮哥哥治疗。他开始小心地拽下Dean的牛仔裤，其间确保他没在将裤子下拉到脚踝时过多地碰到Dean受伤的膝盖。

       “哦，天。”他喃喃道，微微惊惧地盯着Dean的膝盖。这伤看上去实在太过严重了。

       Dean痛苦地双眼紧闭，身体因这痛楚几乎前倾着折成两段。他大口喘息着，喉咙痉挛着做着吞咽动作。

       Sam颤抖着吸进一口气。“你没什么大事，没那么严重。”他安抚地说着，明知道这是个彻头彻尾的谎言。他猛地起身，冲向盥洗室，往手里抖了三片布洛芬，接着在一个塑料小杯里接满了水。

       他再次跪到Dean的身旁，伸手递出了药片，眉头紧皱，撇着嘴角，“把药吃了，可以缓解一下……”

       Dean点了点头，吃下药，重重出了口气。他真想解下劲儿来一睡不起，然而肩上的疼痛已经剧烈到他都不想细察伤口。他低头看向膝盖，感到他的胃部沉入深渊。妈的。

       Dean最终低下头来看向他的膝盖，Sam感到一阵惊惶。“没那么严重，”他几近绝望地说着，尽管连自己都知道这话于事无补，“我保证，这伤很容易搞定的。只要——闭上眼睛就行了，好吗？我会在你还没反应过来的时候就把它包扎好。”

       “Sam，这……”Dean紧张地咽下一口唾沫，“这看上去可不算好……”他试着将呼吸平复下来。他甚至都不清楚膝盖伤成这副样子该如何是好。无所谓了，爸会暴跳如雷的。

       “看上去不算好，但在可控范围内。”Sam说着，忧心忡忡地研究着这肿胀青紫的膝盖。他从未见过这样滴血未流却如此骇人的伤，“我目前唯一能做的就是把它包起来。这……这伤没什么开放创口，但……膝盖大概是骨折了。”

       Dean点点头，“可不是，你真该看看她当时把我扔到窗户上的样子，那你肯定就能明白膝盖怎么成了这副模样。当时我的膝盖狠狠磕在墙架上，力道大得我一阵头晕，脑子里直想着我像是个什么破布娃娃……”

       脑中映出Dean被恣意对待的画面，Sam尽力忍住随之而来的战栗。那场面直教他想吐。“我们必须得去猎魔根本就不公平，”他阴沉地喃喃自语着，边将布织绷带一圈圈放下，“爸总让我们处于危险之中，但他根本不以为然。不管怎么说，这都根本他妈的不对吧？”

       “Sam，别再提起这茬儿了。”Dean严厉说道，瞪着他的弟弟。“别那样说爸……至少别在我面前，求你了。”他用颤抖的手指够到Sam的肩膀，朝他虚弱一笑。

       Sam甚至都没有抬头看Dean一眼，只是缓缓地开始将绷带裹在受到重创的膝盖上，小心翼翼地不让绷带太紧而阻断哥哥的血液循环。他知道Dean一点也不愿意听到任何反对他们父亲的言论，但Sam就是控制不了地愤怒。他们只是两个孩子，John Winchester却像对待士兵一般对待他们。他恨死这个了。

       “我可是能听见你还在想哦，”尽管带着些恼火，Dean微微一笑，而后轻声笑起来，“你的脸上都写着呐，小子。”

       Sam气得连个笑容都懒得挤。他只是对着Dean做了个他力所能及的最佳“表情”（不管他的兄弟怎么说，反正绝不是婊子脸），然后小心固定好绷带让其不至散落。“现阶段只能这样了，”他语调平平地说，“愿意让我瞧一眼你的肩膀吗？”

       “大概是脱臼了，”Dean尽力描述一番，挺起身子，皱了皱脸，“可能还插着点碎玻璃，我不太确定。”老实说，看不到自己肩胛骨他还挺高兴，不管那儿看起来如何。

       Sam爬上床，对着Dean的肩膀不自觉地皱了皱脸。这伤没有膝盖那么严重，但里头有玻璃渣，并且看上去确实是脱臼了。他再次拿起镊子挑出玻璃渣，以与处理Dean侧腰创伤同样的手法料理好了伤口。清创完毕后，他苦着脸说道，“我得把肩膀复位。要不要我数三下，给你点时间准备好？”

       Dean紧张地点点头。“嗯。”他说着，痛得皱起眉。

       “一……二……三！”Sam手下一推，Dean的肩膀在一阵肌肉痉挛后回到关节窝内。他知道复位一个脱臼的肩膀有多疼。十岁的时候，他从一棵树上掉了下来，在此之后他就一点都不羡慕他哥哥了。

       Dean尽量忍住了大部分的疼痛反应，但他忍不住脱口而出的尖锐喘息。他不自觉皱了下脸，疼得整个身子都蜷了起来。弯下腰，他紧紧闭着眼睛，艰难地呼吸着。“该死的……Sammy……”他喘着粗气，紧咬牙关。

       Sam难过地皱起脸，在Dean的背上安抚地画着圈。“我很抱歉，”他喃喃着，心里并没有因为明白这样做的必要性而好过半分，“我知道，这糟透了。”

       Dean点了点头，叹了口气躺回床上，然后闭上了眼睛，“现在吃你那些该死的东西。”

       Sam不由自主地笑了起来，微微摇头。他有时候根本就不明白Dean在想些什么。走到桌旁，他往袋子里瞧，在看到一个塑料盒装着的小份沙拉时微笑起来。他迫不及待地打开盒盖，自上部撕开装沙拉酱的小袋儿，然后一股脑倒了进去。完事儿之后，他一边吃着，一边紧靠着Dean在床沿坐下，关切地看着他，“感觉好点了没？”

       “别管那些外伤了，”Dean喘着气坐了起来，“帮我把吃的扔过来？”他不想在他大多数时候到底是怎么想的这事上多说一句，最起码永远不会对Sam吐露一二。

       这些想法最好不让他的小弟弟知道分毫。最好让Sam永远纯真。尽管Sam尽他所能表现的叛逆固执，但他还并没有像Dean那样深感自己一无是处。那他就最好永远都不要知道那种想法的存在。

       Sam尽量向前够去，几乎要从床上掉下来，不过他还是稳稳地设法够到了吃的，递给Dean。“那，你心里怎样呢？”他注意到了Dean的古怪遣词，问道。

       Dean接过袋子，摇了摇头。他将袋子打开，拿了个汉堡出来，剥开了包装纸。“那只是我自己的事。”他回了一句，接着咬下一口，闭上眼睛微笑起来。他从昨天与父亲的晚餐后就没再吃过东西了，胃中填进食物的感觉给他带来一丝慰藉。

       “放屁！那也是我的事！”Sam抗议着，将食物放在一边。他其实没那么饿，而他对哥哥的担心无论何时都要胜过他的胃。显然发生了什么事，而他想要知道怎么了，“说真的，怎么了吗？说吧，Dean，你可以信任我的。”

       “没事。”Dean当即回应，一边狼吞虎咽地干掉第一个汉堡，拿出了第二个，“现在你能不能别瞎操心了？”

       Sam的拳头在身侧紧握。他猛地站了起来，将沙拉扔进了垃圾桶，拿起外套。他受够了。他受够了被人蒙在鼓里，他受够了他们一人好似孩子似的对待他，另一人却又同时期望他做个士兵。他得去冷静冷静，要不然肯定就要爆炸了，“我出去走走。”

       “Sam，别走！”Dean说着，想要拉住他，却全然忘记了自己的腿伤。接着，这个十九岁青年身上除了紧绷的黑色短裤之外未着片缕地从床头摔了下来，身侧着地重重地……摔在了地上。

       Sam马上停下脚步。看到Dean倒下，他的怒火消退些许。他迅速跑到Dean的身侧，协助他站起来躺回床上去。“你明白的吧，你实在不应该拖着条膝盖受伤的腿跑来跑去。”他冷脸逗趣儿道。

       Dean的不安达到顶点，他的真实反映终于全然爆发了出来。他紧紧抓着弟弟的胳膊，一边抽泣一边大声痛苦呻吟着，“妈的……”

       Sam睁大了眼睛。他没想到Dean摔得那么疼。愧疚一波波向他袭来。他哥试图拦住像个五岁幼稚鬼一样准备冲出家门的他，结果现在疼到抽泣？“妈的。Dean，抱歉，我没想到你会去追我！”

       “他妈的，Sam，”Dean提高嗓门说着，撑起身子，一边疼到牙齿打颤一边慢慢挪回床上，“你觉得我还能有什么反应？说真的？难道平时这种时候我都坐在那儿看着你气呼呼地冲出去？”

       Sam感到又有一丝怒火直冲脑门，但他随即将其压了下去，试图控制住自己。最近他总是生气，他感觉自己的脾气就要濒临爆发，“我觉得你会让我走，好吧！你受伤了，你不该随便挪动！”

       “我忘了。”Dean承认道，虚弱地微笑着强打起精神。“你现在能不能坐下来啦，拜托？”他几乎是在恳求了，“别闹脾气，听我说完，就听上这该死的一分钟？”

       Sam拒绝坐下。想要走开，想要离这个旅馆的破房间越远越好，暂时将现实抛之脑后的冲动在他全身流窜着。“我听着呢。”他错开Dean的目光，语气平平地说。

       Dean皱起眉头，然后叹了口气。妈的，要是这小子不会在他刚说几个字的时候就插上一句该多好。他过于迅速的反应对于整件事来说毫无裨益。况且考虑到他现在所承受的痛楚，他的头脑仍尚未清醒到足以考虑措辞的地步。“我，我的意思是，就是心里……”他在结巴，像是又回到了他妈的八岁，站在教室的前面介绍着自己，“我是D-D-Dean W-Win-ch-chester。”

       Sam放松了些。很显然，讲述这件事对Dean来说有些困难，而Sam无权对他要求任何事。“你不必……”他叹了口气，摇了摇头，“你要是不想说，那就没必要非得说，Dean。我有点反应过度了。我不会走的，好吧？放松一下，好吗？你很难受，你应该去歇着，看看电视，睡上一觉之类。我犯蠢了。抱歉。”

       “不，不是。”Dean继续结结巴巴地说。接着他闭上嘴，试着理出个头绪来，眼睛渐渐睁大，“坐，Sam，拜托，哥们儿，我，我在试着说呢。”他听起来荒唐可笑，他知道的，但他真的在努力，“你现在能不能坐下，妈的？”

       Sam立刻坐下。他明白过来他哥要是在努力把脑子里想的那些东西都说出来，那他也该让这个过程对他来说越容易越好。“跟我说话你没必要紧张，Dean，”他静静地说着，低头盯着膝盖看了一会儿，最终不情愿地抬起头来看向哥哥，“我不会因为你说的任何事而改变对你的看法。我保证。”

       Dean坐起来，叹了口气，微微颔首，开口承认道，“我紧张的时候是会有点口吃……或者说我曾经会……我以为已经克服这个毛病了，现在看来大概还没有吧。”他深吸了口气，双手交握在一起，“我不想把所有事都解释给你听。一个男人总要守着他的底线，对吧？但……呃……我知道你……你总是比我所认为的要更灵光些。所以你大概已经猜到……其中的一部分了吧。”

       Sam摇了摇头，“我想我大概没你想象的那么敏锐。”他有些低落地说，“最近我没觉得你有什么不对劲的。”承认这点让他感觉自己作为兄弟简直太差劲了，但他不打算马上就接下话茬问Dean到底在想什么。

       “说起来感觉有点不太愉快，”Dean开始解释，眉头皱成一团，“但有没有我在场协助[猎魔]，其实……其实对事件的解决没多大帮助。爸现在，正在猎杀一只狼人。他需要我的帮助但我……”他叹着气，喉结滚动了一下，“我就是不够好。”

       Sam感觉自己被狠狠打了一拳。他总是那么仰慕他的哥哥。他妈的，Dean是他的英雄。他那么想成为他那样的人，勇敢，无私，在重重压力下还能冷静如常。听到他认为自己不够好简直让Sam心口都在发疼，“Dean，你绝对够好了。你是我知道的人里最好的那个。爸……爸对你的期望过高了。他将你当做一个士兵，但你仍然只是个青年啊，哥们儿。别那样想自己，好吗？你在我心中简直棒到没话说。”

       Dean的视线飘到别处，他不相信这些话，然而他又那么想要相信。他大概永远都不会选择去相信，但这些话令他温暖。“没关系的。Sammy，”他看着他的弟弟，惴惴不安，嘴上的话却停不下来，“其实……如果不是因为你……我也不会在这里。回来的时候，家里有你我真的很高兴。知道你就在这里……我不想太过依赖这个想法……但我确实没办法不去想。这意味着……这意味着很多，Sammy，有你来照顾我。因为我绝不会像你这样一般照顾我自己。”

       Sam颤抖着深吸一口气，Dean说的每一个字都让他的负罪感强烈一分。他爱他的哥哥。很爱。大概已经超出正常兄弟间的范畴了。但他又那么恨，从一个汽车旅馆房间搬到另一个，永远都没有一个真正的家的日子。

       他十二岁起就意识到了他想要尽快逃离这一切，而现在听到Dean说没有他他将支离破碎几乎将Sam的心撕成了数片。“我哪里都不去。”他模糊地说了句。他想笑一下，但看上去像是脸皱成了一团。“这些与我息息相关，Dean。我不想再听你这样说自己。你——”他顿了一下，深深吸了口气，在心里为自己打了打气道，“你是我的英雄，哥们儿。我知道听起来很老套，但这是真的。我不知道没有你我该怎么办。”

       “我是你的英雄？”Dean笑了出来，身体前倾过来将手搭在了弟弟的肩膀上，“你是我的英雄才对，Sammy。我是说真的。你是我愿意继续下去的唯一理由了……我……除此之外我再也想不到还有什么值得我与这些东西搏斗一二了……”

       Sam无法抑制地倏然倾过身子，双臂搂住Dean的腰，将脸埋在了他的颈侧。“Dean，别说这话，求你了，”他颤抖着哀求，“我不——我……我要是不在你身边了怎么办？我想知道，无论我发生什么事，你都会继续前进。”

       Dean为这个回应睁大了眼睛，随即抬手抚上弟弟脑后，自己却因这个动作疼得倒吸凉气，五官皱成一团，“我不知道，Sammy。我不知道我行不行。但你一定不会出任何事情，我保证。”

       Sam的胳膊松了松，心中尽是伤害了Dean的愧疚，却又因心烦意乱无法释怀。“你没法儿保证这点，”他喃喃着，“我不久之后大概就不在你身边了，Dean。一切皆有可能。你只要跟我保证你会努力就好。要是我真的走了，你必须要努力继续下去。拜托。”

       “当然，Sammy，”Dean说着，紧张地笑笑，“当然……我保证。我会努力的。”他只能这样说了。这个孩子表现得有点怪异，像是他随时都会倒下，而这实在他妈的过于荒谬。

       Sam花了一分钟让自己冷静下来。产生想要离开这个想法仍让他觉得糟糕透顶，然而话虽如此，他大概还是要走的。大学，一份正常的工作，一个家庭，一个真正的家，这一切仍然极具诱惑。与父亲和哥哥这样过一辈子只会让他发疯。他的愤怒会将他活活吞噬。

       “谢啦。抱歉我反应有点过了，我只是……你对我来说那么重要，我一点都不想听到你那样说自己。你是我遇见过最棒的人了。我希望你能像我一样看待自己，那样就不会老想那些糟糕的事情了。”

       Dean微微笑了一下，并未动容分毫，却为了弟弟点了点头。他清了清嗓子，拿起汉堡，继续吃了起来。

       Sam在Dean去拿汉堡时从他胳膊下钻过，脱去夹克，倒在了另一张床上。他突然感到一阵疲倦，汹涌的矛盾情感已将愤怒带给他的气力尽数抽干。这是漫长的一天，脑中奔驰的想法令他难以入睡，但至少他想躺下歇息一刻。

       Dean坐回他的床上，拿起遥控调起台来，迫切希望有什么声音填补进只听得到他们两人该死心跳的空气中。他长叹了一声，小口小口地喝着可乐，两三下干掉了已然冰冷的汉堡。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
